making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
KaShara
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 1 Season 12: 16 (T15th most) Season 11 (11.2) * I'm nervous about finals, last year got off on wrong foot wearing the wrong outfit. This year, I won Rookie of the Year, and hopefully I show up in the right outfit for finals. Season 12 (12.7) * group audition Last year, I was a little upset that the cards didn’t play out in my favor, so this year, fingers crossed, sending over prayers that everything falls into place. (12.8) * Proper etiquette and KaShara go together like oil and water. Not too much really blends there for me. * Shrimp is not one of my favorite things. But I will try anything once. I’m not really good at lying. You can read my expressions through my face. I need to work on that. (12.10) * as point When Judy called my name, first of all, had to literally pinch myself, shake my head a couple of times to make sure I wasn’t in a dream. I feel very privileged to stand in front and lead these girls out on to the field. * When Jenna came over to give me a hug, I almost wanted to cry. To have her blessing, it’s kind of like passing the torch. I look to her for guidance, and I watched her dance up there, and hopefully I can make her happy. * Performing on a stage definitely makes it harder. Lots of on-the-fly adjustments. Lots of figuring it out as you’re going. * We got boots on and are getting ready to step out on to the stage. Got a little bit of game day jitters, but to finally perform as part of show group is definitely a dream come true. * The pyro went off. You could feel the heat literally in your face. (12.11) * Rehearsal day’s been a little hectic. We’re gonna be a little nervous today. We’re making changes on the fly and that’s why we’re America’s best. * To see Emmitt Smith here at the Pro Football Hall of Fame is one of the most amazing privileges I’ve had as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader so far. * People are actually insane here. Everybody’s ready for the game. They got their Cowboys gear on. I know I got a huge chunk of family here, and they were raising it, getting us going. Definitely a super star moment. * We have some last-minute staging on the field to get done. And, it’s going to be high intensity, very high standards. Kelli already told us it’s world class or nothing. * To be leading the team out during our iconic performance at this huge of an event is something that I never in a million years would have imagined. I’m ready to go out there and just attack this. * That was the first time I got to perform at the point of our pre-game routine, and talk about scary. It’s a rush of emotion. But it was something I’ll never forget. (12.12) * We’re here at the Star in Frisco welcoming back the Cowboys to Texas for their first day of training camp back at the Star. (12.13) * of flashbacks to her moments from this season interspersed throughout This is a place where you earn your spot every day. When they called me up as group leader this year, that’s something I never thought I would hear in my career as a DCC. Less than 700 women have worn this uniform, so that’s not a lot of women that have been a leader. Being named point of the triangle, it definitely caught me by surprise. And I’ve got some huge boots to fill. I have learned so much about myself. About my teammates, and about trusting the process. I don’t usually get emotional about this stuff, but my parents have done so much for me. And every time I take on the field or in this uniform, I just think about all they’ve done to keep me down here. I thank, you know, Kelli and Judy for trusting me. That what I like to reflect on and that’s how I keep it in perspective what an honor it is to stand in front of that triangle. Commentary Season 11 (11.6) * Group auditions “Some were horrible. botches front flip I always say don’t do crap you can’t do.” – Kitty * front flip “Oh boy.” – K, “Oh.” – J, “Ugh, no.” – KC Season 12 (12.2) * After the calendar shoot, the girls discovered the new Yuko, and I roomed KaShara with Yuko because if anyone is going to be surrounded by friends and laughter, it’s KaShara. And I wanted Yuko to kind of be in that mix. * KaShara could have had a roommate she was more familiar with, but I think she honestly made a difference in Yuko’s whole experience here. (12.3) * her solo at finals “Well hello, KaShara.” * her solo at finals “Number 36, Ka-sexy.” – K (12.7) * “KaShara is like sparkle. I love it.” – Ramos * “I gave her a yes, only because… I don’t even know why the hell I gave her a yes.” – McCoy, “Oh, my goodness. She’s not the strongest technical dancer, but she can sell it.” – K, “Yeah, she does sell it.” – McCoy (12.8) * I mean, you’re the party. We all want to be at your party. – Florez says she loves to party (12.10) * The point person; she’s dancing by herself. If she makes a mistake, it stands out more than if anyone else on that field makes a mistake. The point of the triangle has to be perfect. – J * “What a journey KaShara’s had from coming in from Kentucky to wearing the wrong outfit at the first week of training camp as a rookie, to now being a solid third-year performer who’s front and center for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. How rewarding is that?” – K * “KaShara looks great up there.” – K * We have Cersten, KaShara, Tasha, Heather, and Stephanie who have never performed with us as a show group member. And they’re going to be pressured to put on a great show. – J (12.11) * This is the first time KaShara’s the point of our triangle. She can giggle for a second, and then it’s ‘Hey, I’m front and center. I have no one to watch. I have nothing to reference. It’s all on me, and here I go.’ – K * “KaShara looks good out there.” – K (12.12) * “KaShara is killing it.” – Ramos (12.13) * Ooh, oh. – J/ She chose the wrong dance. – K/ Try again. – J/ Where is she going with that? – K/ KaShara [laughing]. That’s a hard song. Hey, KaShara, that was too slow, right? But you had to go with it. And KaShara owned it and kind of made it still look cute even though it was pretty bad. So, everybody has to make it look cute. – J * “KaShara’s on fire tonight.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.2) * [Towards end of episode, pre-audition office visit – primarily Yuko’s office visit] K says they just wanted to see how she feels before audition season. says ‘uhhh’ before it cuts to a commercial break Yuko says this year was amazing because my dream came true. Now I feel so much better. enter the office and Yuko hugs her K tells KaShara that Yuko seems to be a lot more comfortable. KaShara says at first she was kind of nervous – you’ve got the two biggest accents. KaShara says they talk about a lot. Japanese culture. She’s never been overseas. They watch Japanese TV. K laughs and says those game shows are hilarious. KaShara says she had no idea what they were saying, but Yuko was laughing so she laughed with her. KaShara says Yuko has the cutest laugh. Yuko says she really appreciates it; KaShara would always include her in things, and it made her better as a DCC and a person. K says Yuko definitely seems happier Other Season 11 (11.6) * Segment shown of her botching front flip at show group auditions Season 12 (12.2) * Discussion of KaShara rooming with Yuko for the calendar shoot. (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.5) * Announced as leader of group 4** (In actuality, it initially was Erica, and KaShara was promoted after Erica left) (12.6) * Is the veteran present to help with Melissa Rycroft’s showmanship practice for the rookies. * Kelli asks her to show Brianna how to do a move (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (for the first time) (12.10) * Made new point of the triangle after Jenna’s demotion. Judy asks her if that scares her, and she says her heart’s beating fast. Judy tells her that there’s a lot of responsibility with point. Misc. * Group Leader in Seasons 12 and 13 * Pro Bowl Cheerleader in Season 12 * Point in Seasons 12 and 13 * Rookie of the Year in Season 10 Category:DCC Category:Rookie of the Year Category:S10 Rookie Category:4 years Category:Group Leader Category:Point Category:Returns as Judge/Choreographer Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader